Chemical Reaction
by ClaraSky
Summary: Ava's world has been turned upside down until she meets Paco Fuentes. At first she doesn't accept the feelings she is developing for him, but as fate keeps pushing them together, she falls hard for the rebel Paco. But will Paco's conflicts keep them apart, or will the chemical reaction between them keep them together. Please review, thanks. :)
1. Ava Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ava

In some moments of my life, those moments felt surreal like I was dreaming. It's like my whole being couldn't comprehend what was going on around me. All the sounds, the feelings just disappeared. Today was one of those moments.

A couple of months ago, my Dad was laid off from his job. The family, even I, couldn't believe it. It was something I couldn't grasp because my Dad was very good at his job, an architectural engineer. He has passion and drive and, most importantly, talent. He is loyal and focused and wiser than other engineers I know. Well, I am his daughter, so in my eyes he is the best of the best. However, I know he is good at his job because this was the first time in my seventeen years of life that he has ever been laid off.

Life wasn't so bad after Dad lost his job. I mean sure we had to budget our money and my friends supported me and our food wasn't the best, but we had a home, our horses, and most importantly each other. But today changed my life forever. Dad was hired from some company in Fairfield, Illinois.

I was very proud of my father, a little disappointed that I would be moving, but very proud, until my mother broke some upsetting news to me. Apparently, we can't take our horses with us, my two precious Arabians, Ruby and Gracie.

"What about bordering them? Just put them somewhere, I will even except that they can stay here in Colorado," I suggested to my mother.

She just shakes her head sadly, "We can't. Not where we are going. It would cost too much to border them somewhere." I remember I was about to protest again, but my mother cut me off. "You're going to be selfish and put them in tiny stables when you know that they have been in a twenty-two acre pasture. We just can't."

Those bone-chilling words broke my heart to the point that I sprinted to my room and slammed the door in my mother's face. I didn't mean it, but it felt good to smash something. I never cry; it is hard to break me, but selling my precious babies shattered my heart into tiny, painful pieces. I didn't want to think about the logic behind my mother's words; all I heard was those heart-shattering words. We can't. Not where we are going. We just can't. My mom liked the horses, but she didn't love them like I did. She didn't understand what I was going through.

I sobbed uncontrollably into the pillows, silently cursing the people who fired my father because they just ruined my life. My chest constricted painfully when I choked on endless sobs. Also, I realized I would leave my friends behind. And I was a senior; it would be hard to settle into a new school. I don't even know if the school I will be attending to has a good academic program.

I heard a soft knock on my door, but I just threw my pillow ferociously at the door like I would cause immense damage. It just gave a light thud and plopped on the ground, no harm done, except the crumpled pillow. In frustration, I screamed at whoever it was to go away. Whoever it was, didn't say a word as I heard their soft sigh and their light, padded footsteps go down the hallway.

It was night, and it felt like I have been crying for hours. I probably have considering that I could feel my nose running and my eyes growing swollen. My mom had informed me that we will be moving next week; I am not looking forward to it. With a deep, shaky breath I silently get off my bed and drag myself to the door. As I open the door, I realized my parents went to bed; I'm glad.

I grab my boots and silently rush outside to the barn. My barn was just like an ordinary barn: red, peeled paint with white trimmings, had a hay loft, and was surrounded by a nice, grassy pasture, well now it's covered with glittering snow. More tears had flown down my face, but I quickly wiped them away. I didn't notice the cold, night air blowing through my wavy, brown curls. I didn't even notice the light crunching sounds of my boots shuffling through the thick snow, or the little stars twinkling in the clear sky. All I thought about was my horses while I forced my numb body forward.

I opened the barn doors and was immediately greeted with a light snort. I felt my throat tighten, but I quickly collected myself. My horses' dark eyes brightened when they saw me and nickered to me. My bottom lip trembled because they don't know what's coming. They are my innocent babies, so oblivious to the world.

"Hey g-guys," I choked out as I strolled toward them.

Ruby and Gracie's stalls were beside each other, so they nipped at each other as I approached them. I scolded them lightly as I stepped in between them and laid my hands on their warm, furry faces. They were contented with the equal attention and leaned into my touch. I choked out a laugh as their big, strong heads knocked lightly against my shoulders. I stroked Ruby's copper-red mane and her little white mark on her forehead. As I stroked her, I laid my throbbing head against her warm neck, smelling the fragrance of hay and grass. Abruptly, Gracie lightly nipped at my shoulder from the lack of attention. I picked up my head and started stroking her golden-brown mane, letting the pads of my fingers slowly stroke the coarse, fine hair. I choked on another sob as I looked into Gracie's kind, dark eyes.

"I love you guys so much, I just wanted you to know that," I whispered as I gave them soft kisses on their prickly noses. They leaned into my kiss as a response.


	2. Paco Chatper 2

"What do you mean you don't feel like going to school? Unless you have a reasonable excuse, young man," my father says tightly as he glares at me.

I just shrug, "I just don't feel like going. Isn't that simple enough?" I reply.

"Don't smart-talk me, Paco Fuentes, or you will be grounded."

I roll my eyes. I don't feel like going to school because a couple days ago I was forced to join a gang called El Lagado. If I didn't join, my whole family's lives would be at risk. I figure if I don't show up at school, then maybe they won't bug me for the day. I guess that's what I get when I hang with kids on the south side of Fairfield. I live more toward the north, where the rich snobs are, but I don't like them. I want to hang with my blood, even if I'm only half Latino.

"Morning," my mother says nonchalantly as she strolls into the kitchen, her silver-grey blonde hair swaying with her movements. She glances at us when she realizes the tension spreading between my father and me. "What's going on, Alex?" my mom asks warily.

"Seems like our boy doesn't want to go to school because he doesn't feel like it," my father snaps without taking his angry brown eyes off of me.

My mom rushes toward me with concern laced into her features. "Are you sick, sweetie?" she asks as she lays her cool hand on my forehead.

I shrug off her touch like her touch is acid. "Mom," I say irritably.

"He's not sick, he just doesn't feel like going," Dad says.

My mother's blue eyes study me curiously like I'm one of her chemical experiments she's trying to figure out. "Paco," she says in a warning tone. I inwardly cringe because I know she is starting to get very serious, but I don't show it. "You have to go to school. If you don't, I will make you. It's your last year of high school. Don't throw all of your studies down the garbage."

"It's my life," I shoot back and regret it.

My mother's eyes turn as cold as ice in a heartbeat. She may not be Latino, but since she is married to my father, she could pass for one of those feisty Mexicana chicks at my school. "Paco Fuentes," Mom scolds harshly. Wow, my first and last name used twice at eight in the morning. Today must be my day. "I am very disappointed in you. Why would you say that? Your father and I care about your education. Don't let something at school stop you from pursuing your future."

I was about to protest, but my father orders, "Paco, go get my keys."

I feel my eyebrows furrow at his request, but I don't say anything as I retrieve his keys. As I hand them to him, he says, "Take my car."

My mom shoots him an incredulous stare but doesn't say anything. I grow even more confused. Why would my father want me to drive his precious black Camaro to school? Is this some scheme my father is playing with me? Hell, I've been begging to drive that thing, but why now? I was expecting some more arguments.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

He just shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Either drive it or not, but I will call the school and ask them if you are present. If not, your life will be hell when you get home," my father threatens. "Better hurry up before I change my mind."

I gaze at my father, to see the slightest hint of amusement, but, nope, my father is dead serious. I'm basically jumping up and down with joy, but I just shrug like I really don't care. "Alright," I say as I head for the door.

"But if there is one scratch on that car, you better have a good excuse when you get home."

I acknowledge him without saying a word and walk to the nice, black Camaro shining in front of my house. I jump in with excitement and start the car. The engine's purr in response is so sweet in my ears that I let out an appreciative sigh. This day just keeps getting better and better.

When I arrive at Fairfield High School, I hate to separate from the short-lived ride of my Dad's Camaro. I need to drive this thing more often. As I lock the car, I get a couple of stares from some cheerleaders passing by. They were cute, but that's cheerleaders. I really don't like cheerleaders, but, hell, I'll give them something to drool about. I wink at them and they giggle and wave at me. Today, I am now glad to have my father's slick looks.

I walk into the school and spot some of my friends who are in the El Lagado. Quickly, I look around for a door for an escape and thankfully find one. I let out a heavy, tense breath as I close the door. Then I heard something that caught my attention.

"What do you mean this is a traditional schedule?!" a girl shouts. "I came from an accelerated block schedule!"

Whoa, someone is pissed.

I heard about accelerated block schedules. I kind of feel bad for those kids because they have four classes a day, each an hour and half long. They receive a full credit from each class in eighteen weeks, which means more homework and a lot of material to learn in a short amount of time.

I realized I stepped into the counselor's office, but the girl shouting peaks my interest. I peak into the little window on the door; I see a girl with medium-length brown wavy hair and a curvy shape. I gape at her because her body has curves in the right places: small torso, and curvy ass and hips. Her tight black t-shirt molds her curves, and I am definitely appreciating the view. I haven't seen her face yet, but I'm looking forward to it.

"I'm sorry," the counselor, Mrs. Whitehorn, says impatiently and hands the girl her schedule.

"I already took this class!" the girl snaps and points something on her schedule with her long index finger. So far, I like this girl's spunk.

"Good then, you can help other students," the counselor says without looking. "It's January, and I'm sure you will be fine."

What a bitch.

I see the girl's body grow rigged with rage. "B-but I haven't taken Spanish III yet, the other students have taken it since August!"

"Take tutorials," she replies. "With your record, I'm sure you can catch up." The counselor glances up and she spots me. I cringe. "Fuentes," she calls and waves me in.

After I step into the office, the girl turns toward me, her light brown eyes regarding me passively. A breath catches in my throat because the girl's features are exquisite. She has high cheekbones, round full lips, and a heart-shaped face. But as I gaze at her, I know she is mixed with something else. Her eyes are more almond shaped than normal, and her skin has a golden tint to it. She looks Asian, but I know she is not full because her eyes don't look small like most Asians. Also, I know the girl has some white in her from the pigment of her skin. The girl is tall, and has long, athletic legs. I would have liked to see them exposed, but, disappointingly, she is wearing jeans.

"Show Amy around the school," the counselor continues.

"It's Ava," Ava says impatiently as she turns her hard stare back to the counselor.

"Show Ava around the school please, thank you." The counselor dismisses us with a wave of her hand; Ava scowls at her. The counselor glances up when Ava doesn't move. "You may go," she says with a lace of irritation.

Ava stares at her for another moment and reluctantly turns toward me.

I open the door for her and say charmingly, "After you."


	3. Ava Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ava

It was bad when I moved here to Fairfield, Illinois, but, now, it's a nightmare when I found out the school won't accept my credits from my other school in Colorado. Sure, I came from an accelerated block schedule, and I worked my butt off in the first semester, but this obtuse school is only accepting a half of my credits. It made me angry, no enraged. I should have four credits for my senior year so far, but they won't allow it because they are afraid that I will _intimidate _the students here. I don't care if I scare the kids here; I want my four credits, not half a credit for each class that I have already taken. Slowly, I began to realize that I haven't taken the other three classes on my schedule, and I began to grow wheezy. I never had the need to take tutorials, but now, I might have to. My life now seems to be falling apart.

Now, I have this stupid, arrogant _chico _following me around like he's some lost puppy. Wait till he finds out I took three years of Spanish classes and picked up some nasty, inappropriate words if he doesn't stop flirting with me. I haven't even gone to my first class and he is trying so hard to make me notice him.

"Where did you move from, _chica?" _he asks while we walk down the, now, deserted hallways.

"Don't call me, _chica._" I snap and glance over at him.

He has this stupid smirk on his face like he has already put me on his check list with all the girls he is going to get. Ha! _Ello stupido! _ Quickly, I study over his features and, now I know why he is so arrogant. He thinks that he is a hottie and that girls would swoon at his feet. He's got deep cobalt-blue eyes that could cut a girl's soul clean, an angular face that any male model would die to have, long, black eyelashes that any girl would be memorized by, a light brown, glowing complexion like it was kissed by angels, and thick, wavy black hair that any girl would die to touch. Yup, he is a death trap for any girl's heart because I can guarantee that once he gets what he wants, he dumps them in a heartbeat.

"Ok," he says slowly like he's thinking of something corny to say. "Can I ask you a question because I am very curious about your ethnic background?"

I already know what he was going to ask. "I am Caucasian and Japanese, mostly Caucasian than Japanese. Yes, I am mixed. Do you have a problem with it?"

I didn't mean to be so rude to him, but just something about him made my defenses kick in. It was probably his over-confidant and arrogant demeanor that was setting me off; I hate guys that are conceded.

He was silent for a moment before he replied, "No, I am mixed, too." But his voice sounded distant like he was ashamed of being mixed.

I gazed over at him and he was looking down at the ground; he looked uncomfortable. "What's yours?" I asked to change the subject.

He finally looked up at me and gave me a smug smirk. "I'm half _Latino _and white."

"Oh, really? So is that why you are . . ." I drifted off when I saw a group of Mexicans approach us.

The way they looked made me rigid with tense nerves. They looked tough like they have seen and done everything, and looked intimidating, especially since their muscles rippled underneath their shirts.

I held my ground when they walked up straight to the guy that was leading me to my class. One of the guys, who had a nasty scar across his cheekbone, barked, "Where have you been, Paco? And what are you doing hanging around with this _Chink?_"

When I heard the guy say that, I immediately boiled with annoyance. It didn't help that my life was now becoming a nightmare, so I was already angry as it was. I didn't care if they looked tough as leather, I wasn't going to let anyone call me that.

Paco was about to say something, when I spat, "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" I stepped in front of Paco, and stormed up to the guy's face. "Call me _Chink _one more time, _Loco, _or I will report you to the principal for skipping class and using an inappropriate language in front of a student." I scanned over his group and I noticed they've got black bandanas tied on their biceps. I was sure they were a gang, too. "And I will report that your group could be involved in a gang. I wouldn't be surprised if the cops search your lockers and find illegal drugs in them."

The guy's dark eyes flashed with anger as he stared me down. I noticed his fists were clenched at his sides, a sign that he might lash. I whispered acidly, "Also, if you hit me, I will make sure the school will suspend you from school. It would be a shame if you had to repeat another year, would it? So I suggest you back off."

The hallway went dead silent, and I could hear everyone hold their breath in anticipation.

The guy grumbled, "You know, for you to be an _Asian_, you sure don't act like one. In fact, I wouldn't mind trying to teach you some manners."

His eyes flashed with something so dark that it sent unwelcomed shivers up my spine. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have ten seconds for you and your friends to scat. That's my threat."

The guy chuckled as he brushed by me and his group followed him. Oddly, they were giving me awed stares mixed with concern as they walked past me. I suddenly began to feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest while my veins felt cold.

As they were walking away, I heard the guy say, "I will be looking forward to meeting you in the future. As for you Paco, you can't avoid us forever." Then I heard the guy's laugh fade off in the distance.

Slowly, I let my heart calm down, and I took a deep breath. I heard Paco approach me, and then he was standing in front of me. As I gazed at him, his face also had the look of awe. _What did I do that was so impressive? I just told the guy to back off._

However, something in Paco's eyes made me feel unsettled. I couldn't put the emotion to his eyes: dread, fear, astonishment? Paco shook his head and his hair swayed with him.

"_Chica, _that was really impressive, but you messed with the wrong guy."


	4. Paco Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean _I messed with the wrong guy?" _Ava barked at me.

I have to admit, Ava challenging Lauro made me more intrigued about her—and more attracted to her. I have never seen anyone stand up to Lauro. That was like suicide and I began to grow worried about Ava's safety because, in my mind, I began to imagine a feisty kitten getting torn to pieces by a Pitbull's teeth.

"He's with the wrong crowd. Mess with him or make him angry—which you just did—he will come after you."

"If he's with the wrong crowd, how come he knew you?" she asked, ignoring my warning about Lauro.

Her question took me aback because I thought to myself _why am I with them? Oh yeah, because I have no choice and if I drop out, they are capable of hurting my family. _

"Some questions, _chica, _can't be answered. Just be aware of him now because you've just unleashed the _bestia." _

"Oh, I'm so scared of a big boy with a black bandana. Oh yeah, so dangerous," she mocks as she walks past me. I know one thing: this girl's spirit is something.

_You should be scared. _

"Are you going to help me sort my classes or are you just going to stand there dazed all day?" she asks as she looks behind her and glares at me with her brown eyes. Again, her features and the shape of her eyes hold me captive. What's that saying? Easy on the eyes? Yup, that is definitely her for definition.

I compose myself so I won't look a drooling idiot and say, "Show me your schedule again."

!

Once I showed Ava to her class, I decided to skip mine. It wasn't an interesting class anyway, just a fill in. _Health _class was the time when I caught up on sleep and I still pass that class with an A. I don't usually skip classes, but Lauro's text message made me skip.

_Meet me in five at the hill._

The text wasn't much, but it held meaning. I knew that Lauro was not so happy about my absences—also Ava probably spurred him into doing something not _muy bueno. _The hill was located behind the school where teenagers can smoke or drink on campus, but the teachers won't catch them. I only go there when the _El Legado _meet there and ask for my wonderful presence.

When I get there, the whole gang is there. Lauro regards me and acknowledges me with a nod before his dark eyes scan around for any listeners nearby like a predator scoping for any other lions or big predators that might want to snatch his meal. The air is clogged with tension when the boys give me wary looks. They don't know why we are here.

When Lauro is satisfied, he looks at me and says, "Paco, why have you been avoiding us? You're going have to accept this sooner or later. I would advise sooner. We have something big coming up soon and I'm going to need your help because you're smart. You're a part of us now, accept that."

When I don't answer, he grumbles, "If you don't oblige with us, you and your family will get a nice visit. Do I make myself clear?"

My heart alters painfully when images of my father and mother's body sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. I swallow hard as my jaw tightens. I want to punch him in the face, to make him lose a tooth along with his silver scar, and to basically say you can kiss my ass, but I can't because I don't want my family to die because of me.

When I nod my head, he says, "Good," and pats me on the shoulder. "You're dismissed. And one more thing before you leave. Tell your friend that I said hi." His smirk widens into a wicked grin as his dark eyes flashes with a hunger that I have seen before.

I was glad to leave, but also confused. If he wanted to talk to me, why couldn't he just call me? Why does he have everyone here? Something else is up and I'm going to listen.

Once I turn a corner of a building where he can't see me anymore, I stop and listen to their voices. It was hard because they were talking in hushed voices, but I caught Lauro's voice because he seemed _excited_ about something.

"Boys, do you want to have some fun tomorrow night? I called one of my friends about the new girl and her name is Ava Stone. She just moved from Colorado and she lives on the _other _side of our tracks like Paco does, so we can't reach her there. However, I believe that she has tutorials after school and that's when we have our fun boys. Are you in? Why don't we teach that girl some manners?"

I heard the boys agree before the dispersed, but I was glued in place from Lauro's plan. I don't know how Lauro gets this information, but he has friends that are probably big and legendary for gangs here in Fairfield. I shouldn't care, shouldn't even get involved in it, but that girl doesn't deserve Lauro's wrath. I can't tell Ava because she might tell her parents, and then the parents will tell the administration and Lauro will know that I was dropping into their conservation. I have to be a step ahead of Lauro every time if I want to keep Ava away from Lauro's greedy hands. I don't know why I am looking out for her. Hell, she probably deserved it in a gang member's eyes, but in my eyes, she doesn't deserve it. Tomorrow is when charming Paco is going to come out.

!

I ditched school for the rest of the day because I had to keep an eye on the _El Legado, _just to make sure that no harm will come to Ava. When I see the members disperse away from school campus, especially Lauro, I feel slightly at ease, but tomorrow is when the war begins. With my good looks and witty charms, Ava will not be able to resist me to ditch tutorials for a study date with me. Once school ends, I will have to get her out of there quickly before any of the gang members and their other friends see me. If they spot us, we're both dead.

When I get home around the time school gets out, my dad is proud that I haven't scratched up his precious Camaro. I sure will miss that ride, but my dad did say that he is thinking about letting me drive it twice a week to school. I asked if I could take it tomorrow because a friend might come over to study with me and he actually said yes. I don't know what put him in a good mood today, but I like it.

Around dinner, mother announced that she had important news to tell me. I thought it was odd that my mom and dad were smiling like no stop since I got home, but maybe my mom or dad got a promotion or something.

"Sweetie," mom beamed, "we are going to have a new member here very soon."

"Is your sister visiting us? Wasn't she just here yesterday?" I asked while munching down on my steak, not fully understanding her meaning.

"No, son, we are pregnant," father declares with full joy as they both laugh like this situation was the happiest news ever—for me it wasn't.

I drop my fork on the plate as utter terror sears through me, cutting my insides while leaving ice in my veins. _Another family member? I'm going to have a baby brother or sister that I have to protect as well. If I don't follow the rules of the _El Legado, _my sibling's blood is on my hands. That's why dad is in a happy mood. _I grip onto the table for support as Ava's face appears in my mind. If I try to keep her safe, my parents and my new sister or brother will be in danger. Is it worth protecting Ava?

"That's wonderful," I mumble. "Would you excuse me, please? I'm not hungry anymore." I ignored the exchange of worried looks my parents gave each other as I dumped my plate into the sink.

Once I get into the safety of my room, I plop on my bed and bury my face into my hands as my body trembles with an inner turmoil. Why does my life have to be so complicated? I meet a hot chick that can initially cause me damage and now I have a baby brother or sister on the way. I lay down on the bed while I stare at the ceiling to sort out my thoughts. For a second, I thought about cancelling my interest in Ava, but I quickly banished that thought. If anything happened to Ava, it would be my fault as well because Lauro knows of her because of me. I have to watch out for Ava as well as my family if I want to keep them safe.


End file.
